A Time Turner for Christmas
by DetectiveInspectorSydney
Summary: Description: The Lupins, Potters, and Weasleys are all at The Burrow for Christmas. Lily finds a new time turner prototype. Fuller summary inside.
1. Chapter 1

**Description: The Lupins, Potters, and Weasleys are all at The Burrow for Christmas. Lily finds a time turner, a new time turner proto type that can transport not just the wearer, but everyone else in the room. The only problem is, the Department of Mysteries has only perfected it to go backwards or forwards years. What will happen when she takes herself and her cousins back a few decades? When will the adults realize they're gone? How and when, if ever, will they get home, and what will happen in the meantime. This is set, Christmas Eve, 2017.**

**Disclaimer- I don't own these characters. J.K. Rowling does, and I know that I am so glad she does.**

Twas the Night Before Christmas and all through The Burrow. All the creatures were stirring, even the sparrows.

The cramped but warm home was alive with chatter. Grandmum was in the kitchen with Tante Fleur, Aunt Audrey, and Granny Andromeda, so Celestina Warbeck had mercifully stopped screeching for the moment. All the other adults were in the sitting room gathered around the fireplace. Auntie Angelina, Uncle George, Uncle Charlie, Daddy, Mummy, and Uncle Ron were having great fun reminiscing about their various Quidditch injuries over the years; and Aunt Hermione, Uncle Percy, and Grandad were seriously discussing the new man in the Misuse of Muggle Artifacts office (Grandad had gone back to work there after the war, and Perkins had just retired).

Lily had come downstairs to ask Daddy if he'd seen Lambkinz, her beloved stuffed lamb, as he had mysteriously disappeared. She sincerely hoped she'd just left him under the couch, and James hadn't gotten ahold of him. She shuddered what to think would become of Lambkinz at James' hands.

Before she could ask her father about her stuffed animal, she was distracted by Aunt Hermione's magic knitting needles clicking merrily in mid-air. Lily knew Aunt Hermione had honed her craft over the many years of lessons with Grandmum, and she secretly hoped the magical item was for her.

Hermione looked up, for even she tired of Percy droning on about things she already knew, being superior in command at the Ministry. She noticed Lily gazing absently at her knitting and smiled. Sometimes Lily reminded her of Harry as much as Ginny.

"Lily," Aunt Hermione called from across the room. Lily looked up, "Could you go up to Uncle Ron's old room and get me some more yarn like this?" She pointed to the multi-colored blue yarn. Percy looked up and blushed as he realized his lecture had not been nearly as interesting to Hermione as he's thought.

"Sure," Lily chirped, all thoughts of Lambkinz temporarily driven from her mind, "How much do you need?"

"There's a skein of yarn in the black bag on the bed in the pocket on the right side." Lily nodded and raced up the stairs, always eager to please her aunt. Lily scampered up the many flights of stairs on all fours, passing the doorways, and old picture frames as she went, until she reached the landing under the attic.

Uncle Ron's room was at the very top of the house under the Ghoul's attic room in the attic. Lily liked the Ghoul. Lily was probably the person in her family that liked the Ghoul most. He was always friendly when she went up to visit him. She didn't even mind the smell as much as everyone else.

Since the war Grandmum had made sure the Ghoul's room in the attic was nice and clean. Whenever Lily visited, Grandmum would send her up with big platters of food for breakfast, lunch, and dinner. Sometimes Lily wondered if Grandmum mothered the Ghoul so much because she was grateful to him for helping Uncle Ron during the war, or if she missed Uncle Fred so much that she needed an extra being to take care of. Maybe it was a little of both.

Lily almost drew down the ladder to go say hello, when she remembered she had come up here to get yarn for Aunt Hermione. She bit her lip, as she pushed open the door to Uncle Ron's room. She could no longer remember the color of yarn she was looking for, nor what pocket of the bag it could be found in.

Uncle Ron's room was the as she'd always known it, with bright orange walls. She'd been told that the bedspread used to be orange with a Chudley Cannons logo, but the bed had been transformed to fit two people, and Grandmum had taken the opportunity to use one of Great-Great Auntie Muriel's quilts.

Mercifully, the black bag Aunt Hermione had identified was on the bed, and the left pocket was open. _Maybe that's the pocket she meant_, Lily thought, so she moved closer. Inside was a glittering object. The ever curious Lily pulled out to reveal a long thin gold chain, with a beautifully flittering pendant.

I was a gold ring surrounding what looked like an hour glass filled with green and purple sand that glinted in the light. All thought of yarn completely driven from her mind, Lily picked up the necklace and slipped it over her head and began to twirl the gold ring backwards as she walked down the stairs. In Auntie Angelina and Uncle George's room she knew she'd find her brothers and cousins cloistered together making plans for tomorrow's activities. Lily couldn't wait to show them what she's found.

As Lily neared the door to the room her family was meeting in, she was bombarded with a cacophony of voices and she smiled to herself. She loved being part of a big family. Through the muddle of discussion she could make out Teddy's deep voice asking "Where's Lily? She's been gone a while." Still twirling the ring on the necklace, Lily stepped into the doorway.

"Here I am!" she shouted over the din. As if by some magic everyone looked up at her at the exact same moment. Almost all the children looked puzzled by the charm around Lily's neck. All except Rose, Victoire, Teddy, and Molly, who all looked panic stricken.

"Lily stop!" Victoire shrieked. Lily jumped, startled by her cousin's outburst, and the necklace fell from her fingers, thumping against her chest.

Unfortunately, Victoire's warning came too late. The room began to spin faster, faster, faster, FASTER; and then everything was still, until

"OUCH!"


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: There are descriptions of the next generation on my profile, as well as how the Time Turner works.**

**Disclaimer: These characters are not mine, even though I feel quite attached to them.**

All the children who had been standing or sitting were in good shape. Those who had been perched on beds or desks were not so lucky.

"OUCH!" James shouted. He'd just landed on his but while simultaneously banging his head and spinal cord on something distinctly metal. He was about yell out a lot of very personal information on Merlin's clothing style choices, but Rose clamped her hand over his mouth.

"Shut up!" she hissed. James turned to her, eyes wide. Rose had certainly called him out on stuff, but she wasn't very physical. "We've gone back in time. Be quiet and don't move."

James was sorely tempted to answer back, but the look in Rose's eyes kept his mouth shut. Rose was probably the bravest Ravenclaw he knew. If she was scared, this was serious.

Rose slowly her hand from James' mouth. Her cheeks burned because she knew he'd seen her fear. While she loved her house, being put in Ravenclaw instead Gryffindor had made her determined to show her family she could be brave. She and James looked around the room. Teddy and Victoire had also fallen on their backs but had managed to do so with less noise. Teddy was helping Victoire to her feet, and Molly was pulling the others off the floor. Lucy was tucked under her sister's arm and positively refused to let go of Molly's waist. She's obviously heard was Rose had said, and it had frightened her.

James whipped around. He'd heard someone groan from behind him. There were two beds, and they seemed to be occupied by two people. The person closest to him was beginning to rise. James gasped as through the light of the moon he saw his 16 year old father sit up in bed and rub his eyes.

Harry opened his eyes sleepily. He took in his surroundings, trying to discern what had woken him, and immediately yelled and reached for his wand. There were 13 people standing in front of him. One stepped forward bravely, as the shorter ones seemed to cower behind her. She raised her hands placatively, the moonlight spread across her body.

"Relax," said the beautiful, blonde girl. If Harry had been more awake he would've said she looked like Fleur. 'You're just dreaming. Lie back down and go to sleep." She flashed a brilliantly bright smile and he found himself obeying her as his eyelids became heavy. He felt himself falling back against his pillow as he lost grip on his wand and it fell to the floor.

Teddy felt his eyes droop too as his girlfriend forced her uncle/his godfather of the same age, back to sleep. Harry became to snore. Teddy's breaths were beginning to slow. Victoire whipped around.

"Hey! Snap out of it!" she snapped her fingers and Teddy's eye's popped back open. He smiled weakly and she rolled her eyes. He knew she didn't like hypnotizing men with her Veela charm. Teddy wished she could see how much she hypnotized him even when she wasn't trying.

"All right," Victoire whispered, "everybody out in the hallway. Now." All the kids quietly followed her to the door. Victoire took Lily's hand on the way out and squeezed it. Lily still looked rather stunned. Lily was, of course, very brave, but she was only nine. Victoire did not want Lily to think that she was angry with her. Victoire just hoped that everything would be okay.

**A/N- Did you like it? I hope you did. I hope you caught what I did with the changed perspectives. Please review, I would be ever so happy!**

**Paz,**

**Sydney**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N- I take it back. The explanation of my Time Turner Theory is not on my profile because I will be explaining it in later chapters. Thank you for all your reviews, and for those who are asking in this story Lily and Lucy are nine, Molly, Rose, and Hugo are 10 (Rose and Hugo are ten months apart in age. It was a mistake, but I thought it was too funny to bother fixing it), Albus is 11, James and Louis are 12, Roxanne and Dominique are 13, Fred is 14, Victoire is 16, and Teddy is 18.**

**Disclaimer- I began typing this in English class.**

Lily had no idea what was going on. Vitoire had yelled her to stop, and then the next thing Lily knew, the whole room was whirling around her. She could see anybody's face, and all the colors blurred together. It reminded her of Floo powder except it wasn't overly warm. She was just beginning to develop a head ache when it all stopped.

She hadn't moved an inch, but the room was completely different. It was a full moon, the room looked orange, and it was a complete mess. Lily looked down at the carpet, and saw most of family seemed to be in the exact same position as she'd left them, except James, Teddy, and Victoire, who had all fallen over.

James was groaning very loudly. Normally Lily would suspect he was faking to get a rise out of her, but even her brother knew where to draw the line. She saw Rose cover his mouth, and say something about going back in time. Now Lily was scared.

Then, someone started to get up from the bed behind James. The person looked an awful lot like Daddy, but that couldn't be right because Daddy was downstairs, except, according to Rose, they'd gone back in time, so none of the grownups were downstairs. Lily's fear was beginning to be consumed by confusion.

Now Victoire was telling the Daddylooking person that he was dreaming and needed to go back to sleep. The person was started to fall back against his pillows, and was covered by shadow. Victoire was telling everybody to leave the room, and Lily's brothers and cousins were following Victoire out the door.

It was only then that Lily realized she'd been rooted to the spot in shock. She mentally scolded herself. She was a Potter. Potters were brave, Potters fought things head on. Potters were never shocked or scared: except Lily. Lily Luna Potter was very scared.

Lily felt Victoire take her hand, and she turned around walked with her cousin onto the landing. Victoire squeezed Lily's hand. Lily wanted to say "I'm sorry", but she couldn't find the words. She knew Victoire was in Hufflepuff, but to Lily, she seemed very big and brave right now.

**A/N: So what did you think? I would really love to know. There are so many characters, I'm trying to fit them all in. Please review if you can!**

**Paz,**

**Sydney**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I FORGOT ABOUT CHARLIE! I'm going to add him to the first chapter! Sorry everyone!**

**Discalimer:** **J.K. Rowling would've written this better.**

Bill looked up from the cookie Fleur had handed him when she sat down in his lap. He was quite certain he'd just heard his eldest daughter screaming, and it wasn't the good kind (not that there was any good kind with Teddy around). Before he could rise from his chair, his wife, Harry, Ron, and Hermione were all out of their seats and running up the stairs, wands drawn. His mother, Audrey, and Andromeda had now come into the room, looking concerned. Then Fleur screamed.

The whole family raced upstairs. Ginny looked as if someone had confunded her. She stood in the doorway motionless and uncomprehending. Harry was upturning George and Angelina's room, and Ron was trying in vain to prevent Fleur from ripping her hair out as she sobbed senselessly in French.

All Bill could make out was "Mes bebes! Mes bebes!" My babies! My babies! In the confusion of the moment, Bill had neglected to notice the most important thing. The children were gone.

"Oh my God," said a high pitched voice behind him. He turned and watched Hermione's bushy hair ascending the stairs faster than Fred or George had ever learned to apparate. 30 seconds later, he heard her shout "Lily!" before he registered the vibrations her feet made pounding on the support beams.

"Stop," Hermione cried breathlessly. Nobody paid her any attention. Ron had run into the room to prevent Harry from blasting it to pieces. Bill was holding Fleur against is chest, shaking in tandem with her, as he began to allow fear to cave into him. Ginny was shaking her head in disbelief. Audrey was rubbing circles on the back of a sobbing Percy. Andromeda and Angelina were trying, in vain, to pull an inconsolable George off the floor, and Arthur was holding a wailing Molly in his arms. Only Charlie managed to stay at all composed, and that was only because he was unable to see or hear what was happening. His hearing was not as good as it could have been, since Norberta had roared in his ear.

Most parents may not have jumped to the awful conclusion that some dark wizard had captured or killed their children, but these parents had known war. They had known pain and suffering, and death. They had watched their friends and family being tortured and mutilated by the very people they hated and feared most. They had fought for a better world for their children, and four of them were still on the hunt for the remainder of Voldemort's allies. The idea that their precious children would ever have to face what they had known was intolerable. Their spirits could not take anymore.

"For Heaven's sakes stop it!" Hermione yelled. Harry and Ron looked stunned. George, Ginny, and Fleur looked like they were ready to strangle her. "Everyone downstairs, I know where they are."

**A/N- I hoped you liked it! I can't tell you how much I enjoy writing this. Please review if you can!**

**Paz,**

**Sydney**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N/- Sorry about the delay. I finally got this finished yesterday, and then I forgot to post until it was quite late. This was a bit long in the making, but I hope it's too your satisfaction. Hey, if you're an NCIS/Tiva fan, please go by Sashile's profile and check out her series. The stories are long, but I promise you won't regret reading them. They're seriously the best fics I've ever read. Also, I you're reading my Doctor Who story, I'll try to be quick about the next update. I know what I want to do, but I haven't figured out how to make it work exactly yet.**

**Disclaimer- You are so lucky that I don't own Harry Potter. I guess I own Cribbins. I don't think I'll be using him for anything else though.**

All the adults had gathered in the sitting room, and were now roughly composed, all by impatient. They were all staring at Hermione, who for her part, was pacing back and forth across the hearth in near tears. She wouldn't stop mussing her increasing bushy hair, and she flapped her hands hysterically every time Ron tried to grab them.

"Hermione! Will you please explain what the bloody hell is going on?" Harry hadn't meant to lose his temper, but he was all too aware that every moment spent at The Burrow was another that his sons, daughter, nieces, and nephews were spending in the hands of madmen.

Hermione sank into the nearest armchair and burst into tears. "It's all my fault! It's all my fault and now there's nothing we can do!"

"Hermione!" Ron interjected, "How can it possibly be your fault. You've been down here talking to Percy and Dad the whole time.

"But it is my fault! I was running out of yarn, so I asked Lily to go up to our room and get me some more. She must have found it and gotten distracted like she always does. She must've been playing with it without realizing what it was, and then brought it down to show the kids."

"Found what?" Audrey seemed to be the only person who had registered that "it" meant nothing to anyone else but Hermione.

"The Time Turner," Hermione choked.

"Oh my Lord," Mr. Weasley gasped. He seemed to have understood something the rest had not. Hermione nodded.

"Cribbins, from the Department of Mysteries said that the Minister wanted the Auror office and me informed of the new development, and what changes had been made," she looked at Harry, who didn't quite meet her gaze, "I was going to wait until after the Holidays to show everyone, but then I figured that I could bring it here and show Harry, Ginny, and Ron. I know it's against regulation," Hermione replied when Percy gave a disapproving snort, "but I thought it would be a good laugh. You know, _Oh the Department of Mysteries is so mysterious that it's taken them 21 years to come up with a new Time Turner_. I just never dreamed that one of the kids would find it!" At this, Hermione began to sob again. Ron went over to sit on the arm of her chair, not caring very much what his mother would say about his ruining the furniture, and put an arm around Hermione's shoulders.

"So, what your saying is…" Molly gulped, "You're saying that the children are lost because they have gone somewhere else in time?" Again, Hermione nodded.

"But even if Lily did find the Time Turner and used it, how does that explain the others' disappearance? You and I were both wearing the Time Turner when we went back in time to rescue Sirius. There's no way that the new Time Turner's fitted on a chain that's long enough to go around the necks of thirteen people." Hermione shook her head.

"It's not that simple Harry. The new Time Turner was designed so that the wearer could take everyone in the room with them."

"So we go to the Department of Mysteries, get a new Time Turner, and follow them," Ginny got to her feet.

"Ginny's right," agreed Ron, "when you and Harry used your Time Turner in third year, you went back through your own time stream. I'll bet that it was following the person turning it. Lily's only been alive 9 years, so that's the furthest she could've gone back. All we have to do is get another Time Turner, go back an hour and sure that no one touches the one that Lily's got."

"If that were an option don't you think I already would've thought of that?" Hermione snapped. "The new Time Turner is different.. It only does years, and it can still go both _forwards_ or _backwards_, and it doesn't just do the wearer's time stream. It follows their direct paternal line backwards, and their direct descendants forwards. It attaches to the nearest direct descendant, or direct paternal ancestor and drops the wearer where that person was on the day the wearer used the Time Turner, x number of years in the past or future. If Lily's the one who found and used the Time Turner, the kids could be anywhere in Harry's direct lineage since before Merlin, or anywhere beyond Lily's great, great, great, great grandchildren."

Everyone let this news sink in. The children were God knew where, with a Time machine that only Hermione was able to wrap her head around, and there was nothing that their parents could do to save them. Andromeda, the Potters, and the Weasleys might never see their children or grandchildren ever again.

"So. Zere is nozing we can do?" Fleur voiced everyone else's gravest fear. Hermione shook her head, cover her face with her hands to hide her red, swollen eyes.

No, nothing." No one knew what to do, or say, so they just sat, stone silent, and waited.

**A/N- DUHN, DUHN, DUHHHHH! Did you like my explanation of time travel? Please review and tell me!**

**Paz,**

**Sydney**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Sorry it took so long.**

**Disclaimer- I don't want to give you a reason.**

With surprising swiftness, the Potters, Weasleys, and Lupins gathered on the dark landing outside Ron Weasley's bedroom door. The younger children were all gathered around Victoire and Teddy, and were talking excitedly, quite forgetting to keep their voices down.

"Shh! Everyone stop talking! We can't afford to wake anyone else up!" all fell silent at Teddy's whispered warning. They were staring expectantly at Victoire, and when she did not appear to have anything to add to Teddy's statement, Louis spoke up.

"Vic, what's going on?" Victoire looked around at Rose, Teddy, and Molly, hoping one of them had a better answer than _I'm sixteen years old trapped in strange place with 12 other people to look after and you want me to sit down and give you a lecture on Time Travel! I don't even know if we have time traveled or not! We could be in another dimension, or this is all a dream and I'll wake up screaming when the ghoul comes out of the attic with a club!_ Mercifully, it was Rose who spoke.

"I think that's a Time Turner," she pointed to the necklace around Lily's neck, and looked to Molly for her nod of confirmation. Albus smacked himself on the forehead.

"I'm such an idiot," he exclaimed angrily, "I remember Dad telling me that story. I should have recognized it right away!" James was about to tell his brother that that was a dumb thing to say, but he was interrupted by his younger sister.

"What is a Time Turner?" Lily demanded, stamping her foot. Teddy made a shushing motion with his finger as he bent down at eye level with his adoptive sister.

"Did Harry of Aunt Hermione ever tell you the story of how they saved Harry's godfather Sirius in their third year with Aunt Hermione's Time Turner?" Lily thought for a second, and then brightened as she remembered Aunt Hermione's bedtime story last time she'd slept over with Rose and Hugo.

"Everyone thought that Sirius had killed Grandpa and Granny, but he hadn't, and before anyone could prove it, Peter Pettigrew got away, and your Daddy turned into a werewolf. Nobody would believe Daddy and Aunt Hermione except Professor Dumbledore, so Daddy and Aunt Hermione went back, saved Buckbeak, saved themselves from the Dementors, and then used Buckbeak to save Sirius," Teddy was about to open his mouth, but Lily added an afterthought, "the Ministry was going to kill Buckbeak because Mr. Malfoy's an idiot." All the older children chuckled involuntarily. Lily smiled, and then looked back at Teddy and said seriously, "So you think this is a Time Turner?"

"Yes."

"But I thought that they were all destroyed in the Battle of the Department of Mysteries," Hugo piped up.

"Lily, where'd you find that necklace?" Rose asked cautiously. Lily's face fell ashamedly.

"In Aunt Hermione's bag. I was supposed to be getting yarn for her, but I got distracted," Rose nodded, having expected something like that, this being Lily. "I'm sorry," Lily's bottom lip trembled. She hadn't meant to get them all in trouble.

"It's all right. Nobody's mad at you Lily." Teddy pulled her into a hug, and helped her dry her tears.

"I think," Rose began, "that someone must have brought Mum the new Time Turner from the Department of Mysteries, and for whatever reason she threw it her bag before we came to the Burrow."

"So, just to be clear, we think we've time traveled," Fred reiterated.

"It seems like it."

"Cool!" James, Louis, and Hugo grinned. The girls rolled their eyes.

"So where are we?" Domninque asked. The others fell silent. Suddenly, time travel didn't seem so awesome.

"That guy that woke up looked like Dad when he was sixteen," James remembered. Victoire nodded seriously.

"I thought so too. I going with the theory that we're at the Burrow sometime when Uncle Harry was staying for the Holidays."

"Well that's a relief," Roxanne muttered darkly.

"What?" Victoire glared at her younger cousin.

"Well we know where we are, sure, but how the hell are we supposed to get home?" Victoire had to admit that Roxanne had a point. She'd actually been wondering the same thing, but unfortunately her French pride got the better of her.

"Well if you're so smart, then why don't you give a suggestion," Dominique had to restrain Roxanne from barreling her sister into a wall. Fortunately for Dominique's weakening grip, it was Albus who spoke next.

"Professor Dumbledore."  
"What?"

"Dad always says that Professor Dumbledore was the smartest man he ever knew. Here, Dumbledore's still alive. If we can get ahold of him, he might be able to help us get home." Teddy really didn't know what to make of this statement.

"But we can't do that," Molly replied, horror struck, "We were never supposed to be here. That's the golden rule of time travel. You must not be seen!"

"Yeah, but none of us knows how to get home. We need someone much smarter than the 13 of us put together. Which would you rather Molls, break the law and get home, or stay forever, and grow up to be two years younger than Dennis Creevey?"

"James' right," Teddy sighed, and Molly gave him a reproachful look, "I don't know how to get a hold of Professor Dumbledore, but we have to try. The Knight Bus won't be working, and the Floo Network's probably blocked off. I could apparate, but I'm not leaving you here alone," he looked at his girlfriend, "There's nothing else for it, unless," he turned to Lucy, who shrank back against her sister. She did not like the way Teddy was smiling at her. "Lucy! You're the best pumpkin pasty thief I've ever seen in my life. Do you think you could sneak back into Uncle Ron's room, nab a quill, inkpot, and a piece of parchment?" There was a reason she was good at stealing pumpkin pasties, just like there was a reason Fred had called her his functional mute since she was born. Lucy Weasley would not consider herself brave or outgoing, and she knew that Teddy could sense her hesitation.

"There's also a big snowy owl named Hedwig that I'm going to need in order to mail the letter. You're so good with animals, that I know she'll listen to you. Do you think you could get her for us Luce?" Teddy's compliment made Lucy glow.

"Okay," she smiled. Teddy looked at her seriously. He wanted to make sure that she understood every word.

"Go in there; get parchment, a quill, ink, and Hedwig. Don't wake Harry of Uncle Ron up." Lucy, nodded, turned on her heel, and carefully slipped back through the bedroom door. Molly bit her lip as she watched her little sister go.

"Teddy, why couldn't we have just used Errol?"

"Because Errol was half dead before Teddy born, and there's no way it could take him less than two days to get to Hogwarts." Molly looked annoyed. "What," Hugo protested, "that's what Dad always says!"

Sneaking back into Uncle Ron's room wasn't as difficult as Lucy had thought it would be. Uncle Harry and Uncle Ron were sound asleep, and the nearly full moon made it quite simple to edge around the two open trunks, several overturned boxes, and half a dozen stacks of spell books and dirty laundry that littered the floor. It of course helped that she now recognized the room as a room she'd been in hundreds of times before.

Lucy reached the window where a desk and wardrobe were kept. On the desk she found plenty of parchment, ink, and quills. Above her an owl screeched excitedly and Lucy jumped.

"Pig, sod off," Uncle Ron muttered as he turned over in his sleep. Lucy stared at him in wide eyed fear, but he did not wake. She turned back to the little owl.

"Pigwidgeon!" she whispered under her breath. Uncle Ron's beloved, pestilential, owl had died about 2 years ago, and she'd always been a special friend of his.

"Pigwidgeon hush," Lucy was surprised that that trick still worked. Uncle Ron has always said that she was the only one who could stop Pigwidgeon's squawking.

There was a soft hoot, and Lucy turned to look into the amber eyes of the most beautiful owl she had ever seen in her life. "Hello," Lucy whispered, slightly breathless, "you must be Hedwig. I'm Lucy." Lucy curtsied to the majestic owl. "Listen, I need you. I'm one of Uncle Harry's nieces and my family's in trouble. We need you to send a letter to Professor Dumbledore for us because we need his help. Can you come down and help me?"

Hedwig considered Lucy for a long, tense moment, before soaring gracefully down onto Lucy's outstretched arm, and allowed Lucy to carry out of Ron's bedroom.

There was a barely audible gasp from the crowd of children as Lucy reappeared with a snowy owl on her arm. She, however, lost no time in handing the ink, parchment and quill to Teddy. Teddy offered the inkpot to Victoire while he braced the parchment against the opposite wall. He then dipped the quill in the ink and began to write. Lucy stood on her tiptoes to read over his shoulder.

**"Professor Dumbledore,**

** Please come to the Burrow immediately. It's an emergency…"**

Teddy paused for a moment, and then quickly signed the letter.

**"Lupin"**

Teddy rolled up the piece of parchment, and Hedwig extended her talon. "I think we should take her downstairs, but we all must be very quiet," he warned. All the children nodded seriously. Victoire took Teddy's hand and squeezed it tightly. He smiled weakly at her, and they lead the silent procession down the stairs. Teddy silently thanked the Universe that he and his cousins had grown up in this house and had played hours of hide and seek and sardines. They knew every creaky floor board in this house, and managed to make it to the back door without any more disturbances. Teddy opened it, and then turned to Hedwig, who still resting comfortably on Lucy's shoulder. "Please take this directly to Professor Dumbledore Hedwig. We're counting on you." Hedwig nipped Teddy's nose affectionately, before seamlessly lifting off from Lucy's arm, and sailing into the winter night, the pink reflection coming off the snow, showing off her beauty as she disappeared.

**A/N: I forgot how much I loved Hedwig until I wrote this. Please review, this is my longest chapter yet, and I really want to make sure it's up to your standards**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: I'm really sorry! From now on I will have a new chapter up every Thursday evening! I promise!**

**Disclaimer: I had to ask my whether Faux was male or female… It's sad, I know.**

It was Christmas Eve at Hogwarts school of Witch Craft and Wizardry, and unsurprisingly Albus Dumbledore was wide awake. The headmaster's pile of paperwork never seemed to ease, and if this truly was to be his last Christmas, he did not want to miss a moment. Albus was busy writing Rufus Scrimgeour for the umpteenth time, begging him to reconsider his ludicrous arrest of Stanley Shunpike, when there was a sharp tapping at the window. Faux, who had been sleeping peacefully on his perch, squawked in surprise.

Dumbledore turned to see none other than Hedwig, Harry's snowy owl, beating her beak against the glass pane. He swiftly moved to the window to allow the poor creature inside.

"What is it," the professor asked the owl. The owl only hooted and extended her talon in response. Dumbledore took the piece of parchment from her and read it quickly.

_""Professor Dumbledore,_

_Please come to the Burrow immediately! It's an emergency!_

__Lupin"_

A small wave of fear washed over th headmaster as his heart began to race. There were few things that Remus Lupin would call him away from Hogwarts for. _Unless it was a trap_, he thought. But if it was a trap, he of course would have no choice but to walk into it, for it was the only key to saving his friends. Professor Dumbledore hurriedly flipped the parchment to the back and scrawled "I'm coming."

"Please take this back to Remus quickly," the headmaster said to the owl. The owl cocked her head quizzically at the headmaster, then flew back out the way she'd come in. "Armando," Albus appeared to be talking to no one, until the occupant of the portrait directly behind him jolted awake and yawned,

"Yes, Dumbledore?"

"A situation has arisen at the Burrow. Please go and wake Minerva and Severus. Let them know that I will be away for a couple of hours, and that they should keep alert while I am gone."

"Is that all Dumbledore," the former headmaster asked the current?

"Please remind that their most important duty is to the school, and that I will notify them if I am in need of their assistance."

"Very good sir," Professor Dippet replied, before turning to his right and disappearing casually out the side of the painting.

"Fauxx," Dumbledore turned to his faithful companion. The majestic bird needed no urging. He quickly flew across the room and once his master had grabbed a hold of his tail feather, he engulfed them both in a column of flame. The occupants of the portraits barely stirred.

**A/N: What'd you think? I'll try to have the next one up by tomorrow, but I've got a lot of homework, so we'll see.** **I think the next one will be short too, but don't worry! Dumbledore will save the kids soon…. Or will he….**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I just borrowed a Lifetime movie about J.K. Rowling from my library. Why would I do that if I were J.K. Rowling?**

Hedwig had just left. "Now what," James brought up an excellent point?

"Well, obviously we wait for Professor Dumbledore." Roxanne rolled her eyes at Molly's retort. Sometimes her need to be an know it all rivaled that of her Aunt's and her father's.

"Yeah, but James means what do we do while we wait for him.

"James said it, why don't you let him tell me what he meant," Roxanne was losing her temper again. Hugo yawned, but attempted to stifle it. I enjoyed watched his cousins fighting, as long as they weren't fighting with him.

"Bed," Victoire decided. Hugo folded his arms in an unhappy expression. "Obviously we can't go upstairs, so everyone just find someplace comfortable on the floor in the sitting room. We don't need anyone fighting over the chairs," she looked shrewdly and James and Fred, who both fixed on innocent expressions, "I know where Grandmum keeps the blankets, so you won't freeze." Now that she'd come to accept that she and her family were stranded in the past, Dominique had mostly returned to her usual state of being. The included her sisterly relationship with Victoire that was about to be tested. "There's no way I can sleep after all this! And who put you in charge? I just turned 14 years old. How come you get to tell me what to do? You're not Dad or Maman, I can make my own decisions!" Victoire fought the urge to strangle Dominique. She remembered being her age, Weasley temper and Veela pride, did not mix well. Dominique was fiercely independent and couldn't wait to grow up. Victoire counted to ten before answering.

"I'm sorry. You're right. I'm not trying to be bossy. The fact is Teddy and I are the oldest, know the most spells, and feel responsible for all of you. I'm your older sister, not Maman, but the Maman we have upstairs doesn't know who we are and neither does Dad, or anyone else. None of us exist yet, and we're doing our best to keep it that way. I know you're more than capable, but please cooperate with us." Victoire gave her the look they sometimes shared, the _I feel the same as you, but I'm we're sisters so we have to keep pretending he hate each other. _Dominique hated when her sister bossed her around, but she knew that Victoire was right.

"Fine" she huffed, then stalked out of the room. The others followed behind her. Victoire let out a frustrated sigh and Teddy cupped her face in his hand and gently turned her body to face him.

"Hey," his hair turned a soothing shade of salmon," everything's going to be all right." Victoire smiled. She didn't know what she'd done to deserve such an amazing boy. She kissed him lightly, but tenderly. When the couple came up for air, she cherished the moments between breaking a part and letting go of each other's torsos. Maybe time travel really wasn't so bad. At least there were no adults watching their every move.

"I'll go fetch the blankets, you organize the troops." Teddy smiled, kissed her again, and they parted ways.

When Victoire entered the sitting room her arms full of wooly covers, she found her family sprawled next to the fire on the rug. Fred and James who not managed to boot the other out, and Hugo were sharing the two armchairs, and Lily and Lucy could be found under the Christmas tree. Victoire nearly burst out laughing when she recognized the immobilized gnome in a tutu! Smiling to herself, she passed out blankets, and within 15 minutes, even Dominique was asleep.

Victoire nestled against Teddy on the sofa, and tried not to panic not that she was not physically occupied. Teddy seemed to be able to read her mind, and attempted to distract her.

"This is where we shared our first kiss," she smiled.

"Mmm. Happy Christmas Ted."

"Happy Anniversary Ta." Ta had been his nickname for her since she was born. Victoire was too much a mouthful for a one year old. She slapped his arm playfully, but when he tried to dodge, she grabbed him like a life line.

"Please don't," she whispered. Teddy looked into her eyes, and saw his fears reflected in the sapphires. He enveloped her and pulled her down next to him.

"Never ever," he whispered, "I'll take first watch. It'll be good practice. You get some rest." Deciding not to argue, Victoire smiled and snuggled into Teddy's body.

"I love you."

"Love you too. Goodnight." Teddy must have dozed off, because a loud gasp woke him at 3 in the morning.

**A/N: Gah! I adore this chapter. It's so fluffy! Anyway, things will be moving a lot faster from here on out. Promise! Stay tuned, and PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Paz,**

**Sydney**


	9. Chapter 9

**THIS IS AN EDITED CHAPTER BECAUSE HERMIONE IS NOT SUPPOSED TO BE IN THIS PART OF THE STORY! SORRY FOR THE MIX UP!**

**A/N: Sorry about the wait guys! I went somewhere last week and things got a little hectic. This week is Spring Break though (YEAH!) which means more writing (YEAH!), and homework (BOO!)**

**Disclaimer: The characters in my fanfic would be smarter if this was written by J.K. Rowling, who by the way owns Harry Potter, just in case you didn't know.**

Teddy shot to his feet, sending both him and Victoire to the ground. Moaning, they both lit their wands. _Lumos. _If he hadn't been half asleep he would've seen that the third party's wand was already tracing the breathed a sigh of relief as the light bathed across the long silver beard, half moon spectacles, crooked nose, and X-raying blue eyes of Albus Dumbledore.

"Merlin's beard! I never thought I'd get to meet you in person!" Teddy knew Vic would have punched him in the arm, if she hadn't momentarily lost the use of limb.

"I'm afraid this beard isn't quite that old young man, and I must admit how unaccustomed I am to finding thirteen young strangers in my friends' sitting room. I can assume you're not Death Eaters. They would consider it beneath themselves to pose as children. I doubt the thought has ever occurred to Lord Voldemort. Which begs the question, who are you and why are you here?" The younger children were beginning to stir and poking each other and squeaking in turn. Teddy filed through his thoughts, trying to come up with an acceptable answer to Dumbledore's question that didn't make him sound like a lunatic. This is what he came up with.

"I'm Teddy Remus Lupin. Son of Remus and Nymphadora "Tonks" Lupin and godson of Harry Potter. You're Albus Dumbledore, you were a major contributor to the downfall of Voldemort by teaching Harry about Horcruxes. If we've got the time line correct, you will die at the end of this year. Severus Snape with kill you upon your request in order to save Draco Malfoy's soul." Dumbledore looked incredibly shocked. Teddy took Victoire's hand, the latter of whom was still motionless, "This is my girlfriend Victoire and these are her cousins. We're from the future and we need your help." There came the sound of feet on the stairs. Though about 20 years younger there was no mistaking the sight of Molly, Arthur, Bill, Fleur, and Ginny on the staircase, mouths hanging open.

_Well, _Teddy thought wryly, _there goes our plan of indiscretion._


	10. Chapter 10

**THIS IS AN UPDATED CHAPTER BECAUSE HERMIONE IS NOT SUPPOSED TO BE IN THIS PART OF THE STORY! SORRY!**

**Disclaimer: The chapters would be longer.**

"Albus! What in Heaven's name are you doing here? Who are they?" Mrs. Weasley was white as a sheet and looked ready to burst into a fit of hysteria. Her shaking finger was pointed at her uknown grandchildren who were gawking at the younger versions of their parents.

Lily could feel her eyes burning and blurrily registered that tears were streaming down Lucy's cheeks. They'd understood that they were in a time before Teddy was even born, but the fact that none of the adults recognized them was something they had been emotionally unprepared for. Lily wanted to rush at her mother and have Ginny hold her tight, promising everything would be okay. She wanted Uncle George to tell her a funny joke, and Daddy to pull funny faces to try and make her laugh. However, something inside her told her she should be still and quiet for once in her life.

"Molly, please stay calm. These children mean no harm, but they are very lost," Professor Dumbledore turned back to Teddy, "Mr. Lupin, why don't you and your family sit down. I'll conjure some chairs, and Miss Weasley," he nodded towards Ginny, would you be so kind as to wake the others? We have much to discuss." He turned to Arthur and Molly, "Please sit down, I'll make us some tea."

**A/N: I don't quite know what I'll do next, but it'll be good!**


	11. Chapter 11

**THIS IS AN UPDATED CHAPTER BECAUSE HERMIONE IS NOT SUPPOSED TO BE IN THIS PART OF THE STORY! SORRY!**

**A/N: Again, I'm sorry, but this chapter is a lot longer…**

**Disclaimer: I am using my lunch time to type this disclaimer, at school**.

Ginny did not allow herself to think about the apparitions that had come from nowhere until reached the landing outside of Fred and George's room.

_Oh God! Who were those kids? Half of them looked like Fleur and half of them looked like Angelina Johnson! _She did not allow her mind to wander to the miniature Harry. The possibility of who those kids were was too scary if she did.

"This'd better be their idea of a prank," Ginny mumbled to herself as she turned the knob. Needless to say Fred and George had nothing to do with it.

"Fred, George wake up," Ginny whispered. The twins continued to snore. "George Gideon and Fredrick Fabian Weasley if you don't get off your sorry arses this instant I will bat bogey hex you!" That got the twins attention.

"Bloody hell Gin, what's going on," George demanded, as he massaged the part of his forehead that had collided with his nightstand. Fred was stretching, and trying to get out of bed without hitting the ceiling.

"There are thirteen random kids downstairs and Professor Dumbledore wants everybody up. Go, I'll come down with Ron and Harry." She left the room without a backward glance.

Roxanne was sitting between Fred and Dominique. She was deliberately looking at the floor so as to ignore all the staring, when Fred elbowed her painfully in the ribs. Under normal circumstances she would have returned the favor enthusiastically, but instead she looked up to see two 18 year old versions of her Dad, with four ears between them. She couldn't help herself and she stifled a scream. Dad, and Uncle Fred, or Uncle Fred and Dad looked at her, and they both smiled slightly. She could tell they were extremely uncomfortable and were trying to hide it.

The sitting room was cramped. It fit a sofa and two armchairs, two end tables, a coffee table, a fireplace, and a Christmas tree with difficulty, so the addition of yet more furniture became pretty much impossible. In the end Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, Bill and Fleur took the couch, Professor Dumbledore took one chair, and Fred and George fought over the last (Fred proved victorious). The children mostly remained seated on the floor. Teddy and Victoire were standing by the tree talking quietly. Lily heard something about Teddy going first and she assumed that meant he would be speaking for the rest. She had faith that he knew what he was doing.

Everyone in the room was staring at them in suspicion. It reminded her of a story Dad had told her about talking to a snake behind glass in the zoo, only this time Lily was the snake. It seemed like it was taking Aunt Hermione forever to bring Dad and Uncle Ron downstairs, but at the same time it felt like merely five minutes since she'd been in this very room looking for Lambkinz. It was eerie the way they were staring at her. She didn't exist yet! None of them did! Lily's heard load of stories about Albus Dumbledore, not just from the adults, but tales that James brought back from Hogwarts. She was scared, and she hoped Al was right and the head master really was as smart as he said. Otherwise there was no way they were getting home.

Finally Mum, Uncle Ron, and Dad appeared. Dad was staring at Victoire in utter shock.

"Bloody Hell!" Uncle Ron's jaw it the floor.

"I tried to tell you, but you idiots wouldn't get out of bed," Ron's mouth was still hanging open, "Ron! Stop staring for God's sake." Harry turned to see Professor Dumbledore. He was about to demand what in hell was happening, but the headmaster raised his hand.

"All will be explained when everyone is settled." The tea kettle went off. The Professor got to his feet. "I will be back." Dumbledore left the room, and Harry had no time to argue. He moved with Ron to stand next to Ginny, who shifted uncomfortably. Here he had a good view of the new arrivals. There were 13 in all and he was startled to recognize bits of the Weasleys in each one. Then his eyes fell on a boy with jet black hair and green eyes. He was the spitting image of Harry. Harry gasped, and Ron turned to see what he was looking at. Ron was about to yell again, but Ginny, who had been avoiding everyone's gaze, especially Harry's, clamped her hand over his mouth.

"Don't scare them," Harry heard her whisper. The room was very quiet, so when Professor Dumbledore reentered with five mugs of tea, promising that more would be made, no one said a word. He handed the mugs to Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, Fleur, and Bill, and kept one for himself, then he decided to break the tension.

"Now that everyone is accounted for, I think that we should become acquainted with our new arrivals." Teddy nodded and moved away from Victoire to face the adults, or what would become adults. It was creepy being older than Harry and Ginny. He took a deep breath. He and Victoire had agreed that he should speak first, but now he felt at a loss for words. Teddy felt a soft hand in his, and he knew he had to get it over with.

"Uhm, I'm Teddy and this is-uh-My family,_sort of, mostly, I mean they half raised me_, Yeah." He knew James would have been laughing it the situation weren't so serious. He'd never been good at public speaking. The adults were waiting expectantly, so he continued. "Uh, we're from your future. Lily," he pointed over to his small red headed cousin crouched by the tree. She shrunk back a little, "found a Time Turner. It's new and none of us knows how it works. We don't know how we all for here or why, and we don't know how to get home. We landed in Ron's bedroom and almost woke everyone up," Ron's eyebrows raised in surprise. "Albus," he gestured to Harry's clone and all eyes swiveled towards him. He blushed uncomfortably when his namesake turned to him in slight surprise, "thought of Professor Dumbledore, so we borrowed Hedwig and owled him."

"Hang on," the real Harry interrupted with a slightly indignant edge, "I wasn't dreaming was I? All of you were in Ron's room, and you," he pointed at Victoire, "you forced me back to sleep!" Now it was her turn to blush. Really, Teddy thought, all the Weasleys should've just been born with beet red faces.

"Zen you are a Veela too?" Fleur said. Victoire nodded. This was getting tricky.

"Okay, so who are you?" It was Ginny who spoke. She was finally looking at them, and her eyes were expectant, like she thought she already knew the answer. Teddy sighed. He'd known they were going to have to tell Professor Dumbledore who they were if he was going to be able to send them back to the right place and time, but having to explain it to everyone? That would definitely rip a hole in the fabric of the space time continuum. Teddy could feel every eye in the room boring into him, waiting for him to answer. Ah, to hell with it, he decided, Fred and George would have used the extendable ears anyway. Teddy took a deep breath.

"Okay, this is going to be shocking and not very pretty, but I'm Teddy Remus Lupin, and we are your children."


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: If you have gotten this far, you will note that Hermione is not in this chapter, or any of the others after the kids go back in time. This is because she is not at the Burrow because she and Ron are fighting. My friend claims that I will have been the only one to notice this, but whether or not that is true does not matter. On with the show!**

**Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling would have been more organized.**

Everyone but Professor Dumbledore and Ginny looked highly taken aback.

"Teddy," Victoires's apprehensive whisper but the silence.

"What in Merlin's name are you on about?" demanded Ron. Fred turned to George.

"Haha, very funny. You actually got us! You even dragged Dumbledore out of the castle, how long have you been planning this then? Where'd you get the kids?" George looked thoroughly confused.

"This wasn't my idea! Are you telling me you didn't plan this?" Fred's face fell.

"No, seriously," Dominique stood up. She was getting impatient. "I'm Dominique, Louis and Vcitoire are my brother and sister, and Bill and Fleur are our parents." Now everyone was staring at the engaged couple. Fleur was gripping Bill's knee, and both their faces had drained of color. Dominique, who was quite oblivious to her unsettling pronouncement, continued connecting the children to their youthful parents. "Molly and Lucy are Aunt Audrey and Uncle Percy's-"

"What!" George exploded! Mrs. Weasley looked ready to cry again.

"Yeah don't worry, he's okay now. Rose and Hugo are Uncle Ron and Aunt Hermione's," Ron was redder than Harry had ever seen him. He was clearly too angry to speak. A dangerous vein was pulsing in his temple. George and Fred wolf whistled. "Roxanne and Fred are Uncle George and Auntie Angelina's," Fred and George looked at each other. George looked sheepish and uncomfortable, and his twin was trying and failing not to laugh. "And James, Albus, and Lily are Uncle Harry and Aunt Ginny's." Harry turned to look at Ginny. He wasn't sure what he saw in her expression. Hope, maybe? Happiness? That's how he felt, until a fist collided with the side of his head. At that point all he could feel were pulsating waves of agony.

"You shagged my sister!"

"Ron!" Mrs. Weasley cried, getting to her feet. Ron's plum colored face was an inch from Harry's. Ginny gripped his arm and turned him to face her.

"Well, someone was going to do it? Why not him?" Ron spluttered.

"Why not- WHY NOT HIM? BECAUSE HE'S MY BEST MATE AND YOU'RE MY LITTLE SISTER!"

"And Hermione's one of my best friends and I'm not trying to give you a concussion. You're such a hypocrite!" Ginny's voice was steely, but she appeared positively passive next to Ron's radiation of aggression. Professor Dumbledore got to his feet.

"That is enough." Ron and Ginny stopped arguing. Dumbledore turned to Lily who had been watching her mother and uncle fighting as if were the most fascinating event she'd ever witnessed. "Are you Lily?" the headmaster asked her gently. Lily nodded and stood to walk over to him. She took the Time Turner from around her neck for the first time since it had hung there and placed the necklace in his gnarled hands.

"I found it in Aunt Hermione's bag. We were a Grandmum and Grandad's for Christmas, like every year. It was pretty, so I put it on. I was twirling it around because I like the way the glittery sand kept tumbling around inside the hour glass. I walked back down to Uncle George's room to show the others and when Victoire saw it she screamed and it scared me. The next thing I knew we were back in Uncle Ron's room, all of us, but it was dark outside and Daddy and Uncle Ron were sleeping." Rose came and stood next to Lily.

"We think it's the new version of the Time Turner Professor Dumbledore. Mum's head of Magical Law Enforcement; that's the only thing we can think of that explains how she got it."

"When the Department of Mysteries comes up with something new, they always send somebody to tell Mum about it," now it was Hugo's turn to interject, "They always have to tell her in case a bad guy gets his hands on whatever it is. She almost never brings the stuff home though. Says Dad and me'd blow up the house." Rose chuckled to herself. Her brother was annoying and wreckless, but he had his cute moments. The headmaster smiled at the boy.

"Well, it seems that I've got my work cut out for me. I'll do my best to get you home."

"Excuse me Albus," interrupted Mrs. Weasley, "but the children look tired. Why don't they go upstairs while you're working on the Time Turner?" Victoire nodded in agreement, happy to be able to take charge of something again.

"Come on you lot. Grand-" Victoire cut herself off as she realized that Molly was not used to being referred to as such, "-Mrs. Weasley, where do you want us? We already hijacked some blankets." Victoire looked at her grandmother guiltily. The last time she'd borrowed blankets she and Ted had been 8. They'd tried to make a blanket fort in Ginny's old room and had spilled pumpkin juice everywhere! Grandmum wouldn't remember that now.

"Oh, it's no trouble dear," Grandmum promised kindly, "Why don't you crash in Charlie's old room for now. There should be enough room for all of you." Victoire expected Dominique, Roxanne, Fred, James, or even Louis to protest, but the kids didn't seem to be able to get out of the room fast enough. Many left their blankets behind. Clearly meeting their teenage parents parents had been more than they'd bargained for. Victoire turned to Teddy.

"You go get them settled. I'll finish making tea." She then left the room, quickly followed by Professor Dumbledore. Teddy was about to follow his cousins up the stairs, but Molly stopped him.

"Please sit down young man. We want to talk to you." Teddy daren't argue. Molly had the same look in her eyes that Ginny had when she wanted Harry to degnome the garden.


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Summer vacation has started! My former drama director died on Friday, May 31****st****, and her motto was "Do something creative every day." In her honor I'm taking that on and I'm going to write a new chapter for this or "I'm Not Doctor Who I'm Your English Teacher" every day until they're finished. I apologize for the long wait. I promise not to make you wait any longer.**

"Charlie and Fred," Molly whispered, an edge of panic in her voice.

"Sorry?"

"We all know there's a war coming. You're from our future and none of you mentioned Charlie of Fred. What happens to my sons?" Molly eyes were pleading with Teddy. He was at a loss for words.

"Uncle Charlie's been on special assignment in China, but he got permission to come home for Christmas. Uncle Fred's still there with Uncle George at the joke shop. He and Uncle Charlie are still single, but I heard Dad telling Maman that Uncle Charlie met a dragon trainer in the Heilong Jiang province and they really hit it off. Uncle Charlie says she's one of the few female dragon trainers in the world!"

Teddy turned around to see Victoire moving to the coffee table, tray laden with tea mugs. As protective as Teddy was of her, he sincerely hoped that Victoire joined the Auror office. She was the most convincing liar he knew.

"So you're really our kids? This isn't some elaborate practical joke?" Bill was staring at Victoire like she was an awesome piece of art piece that he would be expected to describe in great detail later on.

"Believe me, I wish it was. If I know Maman, she's out of her mind right now and Uncle George might not be far behind. Besides, it's creepy when your own family doesn't recognize you." Victoire blushed as she realized how uncomfortable she'd just made the atmosphere.

"And you said your name is Teddy Lupin. Are you related to Professor Lupin?" Teddy opened his mouth to answer his godfather, but it was again Victoire who interrupted him.

"Look, it's late and we're all tired. Professor Dumbledore said that it could take hours to crack the Time Turner, and we've broken enough international laws for one night. I'm sorry, but the less you know the better. We're all fine, really. We just need some sleep, or Father Christmas isn't going to come. Ted," Teddy snapped out of his trance, "Allons-y," Teddy nodded.

"Good night," Teddy called as Victoire dragged him up the stairs. "What was that about?" Teddy was able to catch his breath when they stopped outside Charlie's bedroom door.

"We're already in over our heads!," Victoire kept her voice so low that Teddy had to bend down to hear her, "They shouldn't know who we are yet because we shouldn't be here! I f they find out about your parents and Uncle Fred, Lavender Brown, Colin Creevey and the rest, we might as well blow everything to Hell because it'll fuck up all kinds of shit!" Victoire was whispering, but her breath was heavy and her face was sweaty.

"Okay, okay calm down. Let's go check on the kids and see what happens at breakfast." Teddy, stroked her forehead, and she breathed deeply.

"Yeah, you're right. Aunt Ginny always says that worry doesn't fix anything. I guess she would know." Teddy smiled and opened the door.

Downstairs no one had moved except Harry and Ginny. They'd found their way to the far corner near the front door and were whispering quietly.

"What do you think?" Harry strained to read Ginny's expression in the dark.

"Wow. That's all I can think. I mean sure, I thought I'd have kids someday, but wow. I mean, that future seemed so far away until now. You?" Harry sighed.

"I honestly didn't think I'd live this long."

"Harry!"

"I mean it! I figured I'd be killed in the end. Probably fighting Voldemort," Ginny didn't even bat an eye, "I mean, God, I couldn't be happier to think I have a future with you, but we're still kids!" It had slipped out before he knew what he was saying. Ginny's eyes widened momentarily, and then she smiled.


End file.
